


Magic rabbit

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360
Kudos: 17





	Magic rabbit

魔术表演已到了最后，身着白衣的魔术师伸手从礼帽里掏出了一只白兔，他安抚的抚了抚对方的后背，朝另一边扔去。  
另一边身着黑衣的白色长发魔术师伸出了双手，等待着兔子的降临，在兔子经过短短一方屏风后，落到Alter手上的，已经是个细腰长腿的兔耳男人了。  
人群发出惊叹，但很快Alter又把这男人抛了回去，落回到阿周那手里的又是一只白兔子了。  
两位魔术师把屏风一转，叫观众看见空空如也的背后，随即从口袋里丢出扑克牌，落到地上时又变成了彩花。  
伴着欢呼声，两位魔术师行礼致意，离开了舞台。  
阿周那不住抚着白兔的背，直到回到房间里，才把白兔放到床上。  
床上哪里是白兔，分明是方才台上出现过的兔耳男人。  
他实在是没想到兔子的发情期是如此凶猛，明明昨晚才刚做过，现下又发了情，正难耐地咬着床单。  
Alter倒不在乎，解了袍子去脱白兔的衣服了，反倒被对方挠了一爪。  
不痛不痒，Alter毫不在意，如果是先前的长爪子怕是要划出两道血痕出来了。在经历过一次后背鲜血淋漓布满条条杠杠后，两位阿周那在对方睡着后拉着兔子的手和足细细修剪成圆润无害的形态了。  
兔耳和兔尾巴并非装饰，阿周那还贴心的为包覆对方尾椎的衣物上开了个口子，以便让那只白球球似的尾巴不被束缚地探出头来。  
密布着毛细血管的耳朵被阿周那含在嘴里，敏感地在对方嘴里抖动着，白兔子低声呜咽着。Alter则用温暖的手指在对方的尾椎上不住画圈，小巧的尾巴在他手指边打旋。  
“今天的演出也很成功呢，迦尔纳的功劳很大哦。”黑发的魔术师慢条斯理地脱着外套一边亲着兔子的脸颊，那只短外套被他放在床头，弄脏了明天还要用的表演服就不好了。  
Alter倒是快的很，已经脱掉了那身衣服，正伸手去解迦尔纳的扣子，男人洁白的乳肉就落进了他手掌心里，本该平坦的地方却像是鼓胀的花苞一般可爱地隆起。  
粉色的前端柔软地在Alter的手心里摩挲，渐渐变得硬挺起来，像是花瓣里的花柱探出来似的。乳肉却是软的，被对方深色的手指肆意揉捏成各种形状，由白变为粉。  
“是因为你们的魔术技艺太精湛了。”  
“那也有迦尔纳的配合的功劳，迦尔纳也是这些人感到惊奇和欢乐的对象。”阿周那吻着他的后颈，将衣领向下拉去。  
迦尔纳一般也只是作为普通的配合兔子缩在机关里罢了，这次是在两个阿周那的劝说下才在观众前现了身。  
他的确希望自己能给人们带来欢笑和愉悦。  
胸口酸胀难耐，好似有什么在生长，迦尔纳用手指托住胸前的另一处垂坠的乳肉，尽管不算大却也坠的他有些难受。  
这是他第一次经历这样的事情。  
阿周那和Alter却不惊奇，兔子的假孕他们早已知晓。  
Alter的舌尖拨弄了两下粉色的乳珠，轻轻地吮住了这花柱，手指也随之轻揉，像是采撷花蜜的鸟儿。  
迦尔纳不由自主地挺起胸，胸口被吮吸的快感和酸胀被缓解的舒适驱使着他这样做的，终于花蜜突破了界限从花柱顶端流泻了出来。  
乳汁流进了Alter的口腔。  
“是缓解迦尔纳胸部胀痛的必要方式”以这样的名义，昨天就已经对他进行了治疗，但迦尔纳没想到自己的胸口里还存着那些液体。  
香甜的液体从小孔里流出，被吮吸的酥麻感让他忍不住夹紧双腿。  
兔子的下身也已经湿透了。  
迦尔纳毫不怀疑自己的衣服已经被体液弄潮了，他对这两位魔术师的手段毫无反抗之力，只得被那两双演出过无数惊奇魔术的手抚弄地惊喘连连。  
不知道是哪个阿周那的手伸进了他的紧身裤子里，手指伸进潮湿的蜜地里上下拨弄。  
迦尔纳并不知道变成人形会是怎样的状态，但他和阿周那们的下体并不相同。迦尔纳曾赞叹那雄伟的东西比他吃过的任何一根美味的胡萝卜都要好看，但不知为什么，两位阿周那并不是很高兴。  
他自己的则是一处凹陷的幽穴，或许是天造地设以便于自己吞入两人的性器。  
手指滑进深处，小口饿急了咬住那前半截手指，里面早就被水液浸透了，阿周那稍稍用力就插入了一大截。  
魔术师的手很漂亮，迦尔纳很喜欢观看他们的扑克表演，修长的深色手指在那些各异的花色上抚过，洗牌时手指一抹那些卡牌就在手中开成一朵花来。  
现在这些漂亮的手指正在他体内翻弄，在他身体上游走。  
被吸得发胀的乳头正是敏感的不行，谁想到Alter在结束的时候又用牙齿咬了一下，白兔受惊地叫了出来。  
“难受？”Alter抬头看他，舌尖在发红的膨起上点了点。  
“不……但是很奇怪……”  
“那就好。”Alter还以为是自己又力气使过头了，于是安心地又含住粉色的乳尖。  
另一边还饱胀的乳房则被阿周那用空着的一只手揉捏着，许是因为另一边Alter的刺激，又或者是阿周那灵巧的技艺，这边的只是被按了几下就自发的溢乳了，淡白色的液体先喷出了小股，然后缓缓地淌了下来。  
与此同时，阿周那感到自己深埋的手指被狠狠吸住了。  
身为精怪，迦尔纳对于自己因为被玩弄双乳就达到了高潮毫无羞耻之心，只细细颤抖着身子，等待身体里那股剧烈的快感平息下来。  
发情期还远远没有结束，白兔躺在Alter的臂弯里歇了一会便抬起臀由着阿周那把那条裤子脱了开来，白色的内裤已经湿的透出了肉色，那团尾巴像个小型棉花糖簇在尾椎上，正被Alter的手指拨弄不息。  
变魔术自然是拿手本领，黑发魔术师在迦尔纳的大腿内侧摩挲着，倏地一下取出一枚肛塞。润滑液自不必说，阿周那取过来把光亮的小物抹上水液，手指沾了水液在穴口摩挲了几下，叫兔子抬起尾巴露出后穴吞吃了进去。迦尔纳于是趴在床上，双腿分开，露出内裤的系带。纯白的布料从前面看确实很正常，后面却变为了几根系带交叉系在身后，毛茸茸的尾巴就从其中的空隙中钻出来，下面的后穴则完全暴露了。  
肛塞的把手上还镶了一颗硕大的粉色宝石，衬的两瓣臀肉越发白嫩起来，阿周那拨弄着这小玩意儿低下头去。  
系带被解开了，露出潮湿的花穴，花瓣正不住绽放又合拢，隐隐约约能看见幽深的穴口，干净又漂亮。  
于是阿周那凑近了用嘴唇蹭着花穴的外围，舌尖悄然探出在花穴正中的缝隙里轻舔。  
被舔舐的花穴先是瑟缩了一下然后在温热的唇舌抚慰下缓缓绽放。舌尖模仿着性器的动作在小穴里抽插，四处挑逗着，手指则把玩着肛塞，抽出再放入，或者只是轻轻转动让它在后穴里打着旋。  
身下的小嘴都被照看到了，上面的嘴也没被冷落，Alter躺在他身下捧着他的脸同他亲吻，从他脖子后摸出一条项圈，上面还挂着叮当作响的铃铛。  
尽管发情期很长，但每一夜两位魔术师总能变出新花样。  
这就是他们能赢得那么多掌声和喝彩的原因吗？  
兔子已经很久没有见过这样盛大的场面了，他以前曾是某个老魔术师的兔子，但随着表演者的衰老，终于有一天，他们再也没有观众了。  
那些高兴的喝彩，欢乐的笑颜，最后只留下空空如也的座位，兔子依旧看渴望着能给人们带来欢乐。  
迦尔纳感到脖子上一沉，Alter把项圈给他戴上了，满意地亲了下他的胸口。  
变成人形是在这俩位魔术师接管了老魔术师的剧场之后，面对突然出现在兔笼旁的赤裸男人，魔术师们并没有吃惊，就算得知了是妖怪这类的身份也只是坦然接受，甚至帮他用这样的方式处理发情期。  
他从未想过会有这样的幸运。  
剧场又焕发了活力，熟悉的与陌生的面容又出现在座位上，欢笑与掌声不绝于耳。  
我一定是这世界上最幸运的兔子了。迦尔纳垂眸抚摸着Alter的长发，心中一片温暖。  
魔术师的魔术并没有到此为止，迦尔纳惊异地发现阿周那又不知从哪里变出了一串玻璃珠和小巧的粉色圆卵。  
“这也是会让迦尔纳感到舒服的东西。”阿周那贴心地把道具放在手心捂热，小心地抵在花穴的小口上，很无害的圆滑触感，迦尔纳由着男人把它放了进去，一根细细的线连着阿周那手中的遥控器。接下来是那串珠子，起先还算是小巧玲珑，轻而易举的进去了，越到后面珠子越发大了起来，最终推不进了，穴口被透明珠子撑开，里面的诱人风景一览无余。  
舒服并不舒服，只觉得很饱，迦尔纳按了按肚子。  
确认已经妥当后，阿周那推开了开关。  
被推进深处的圆卵陡然间震动起来，把花心抵住研磨，不止如此，连那些珠子也动了起来。  
根本来不及适应，白兔的双膝一软，趴伏在床上，那些奇巧玩具在他身体里嗡鸣，肉壁被光滑的珠子碰撞着，媚肉紧紧地包裹住拉珠，穴口也溢出了潮液。  
这样并不能尽情欣赏迦尔纳的情态，阿周那和Alter把男人翻了个身平躺在柔软的床上。  
肛塞上的宝石闪烁着妖冶的色彩，玻璃珠上泛着水光，还有体液从花穴里流出，把珠子打湿，胸口两只花苞还在吐着淡白的奶液。  
太色气了。  
Alter有些呆了，红着脸低头去看迦尔纳，白兔脸上满是潮红，快感把他折磨的时不时猛地颤抖一下，脖子上的铃铛也随之发出响声。  
“Alter……”迦尔纳伸手揽住他的脖颈，难耐地吻着他。  
体内满满的全是快感，花心被跳蛋研磨的发麻，就要到达高潮了，阿周那却陡然间降了强度，让两件玩具温柔起来，细细地震动着。  
从峰尖跌到谷底，迦尔纳大口喘着气，忍不住自己伸手试图解决情欲，手指探到身下却被阿周那擒住了。  
“现在就去了的话，Alter的东西就没法上场了。”  
被戳穿下流想法的白发魔术师只是低声哼了下，不置可否，手中现出一条细长金链。  
魔术师总是能变出些新奇玩意儿，迦尔纳目不转睛地瞧着Alter手中的东西。  
Alter潇洒的抖开，却不想链条打了个结，盘在了一起，瞧着眼前人认真的神色只觉得丢脸，只得红着脸把链条解开。  
链条两端是两个小夹子，很是别致，Alter把它们夹在了白兔的乳尖上，这还没有结束，Alter手里还有一根链条，先接在了胸口的中央，再往下延伸，被阿周那接手了。  
末端的小夹子被夹在了花穴上方的小珠上，那里本就是尤为敏感的地带，被这么一碰，瞬间叫花穴流了更多水出来。  
只消得用手轻轻一拉链条，乳尖和阴蒂就被拉扯出轻微的痛，偏生两个人又用舌尖去抚慰，迦尔纳一时间分不清痛和爽，足趾手指在床单上胡乱勾蹭。  
铃铛响个不停，兔耳在头顶乱颤，魔术师的兔子难得的不配合，在魔术师手掌下试图逃脱这快感做的囚笼。  
“不要了……阿周那……太激烈了……”迦尔纳低声叫着，试图叫他们把那些东西拿去。  
“迦尔纳感到难受了吗？”Alter住了手，像只无害动物似的凑在迦尔纳耳边说着，用舌头在耳窝里打转。  
连耳朵也似乎被侵犯了一般的感觉叫白兔眼角泛起泪花:“不……只是……”  
阿周那也住了手，专心致志地瞧着眼前人:“怎么了，迦尔纳？”  
“是很舒服……但是和以前不一样，我感觉发情期并没有得到缓解……”白兔感受着体内的快感叙说道。  
无机质的东西和阿周那们的性器并不相同，没有那么热，也没有那么真实的触感，更没有那种把自己填满的充实感。  
尽管身体里满满当当，心口却空空荡荡。  
“我想要……你们。”  
两个阿周那这下全都红了脸，圆睁着黑溜溜的眼睛，看了好久兔子的表情才异口同声道:  
“我也想要迦尔纳。”  
肛塞被拔出，拉珠一颗颗被扯出，花穴吞吐的样子实在是诱人的过分，Alter凑上去吻了一口，透明的珠子沾着透明的水液更是淫靡，内里的跳蛋也总算是拿了出来。  
“请进来吧……”兔子晃了晃身子，发情期让他十分难耐，脖子上的铃铛清脆作响。  
两处都已经湿透了，阿周那自觉已是准备完善，便扶兔子坐起身来。Alter心领神会从身后抱住迦尔纳，两人的性器分别对准了两处穴眼，随着白兔的下沉越发深入。  
同时进入两根那样雄伟的东西无论多少次都觉得不可思议，迦尔纳不知所措地看着肚子，感觉下身被填的很满很热，肚子里有奇怪的感觉。  
胸口依旧不住地溢乳，一滴一滴地往下落，并没有多久，阿周那就以不能浪费的名字含住了其中一只乳头，Alter则开始律动起来。  
兔耳粉白可爱，在快感的刺激下不住地颤抖着，被Alter舔舐抚摸的时候更是激烈的抖动起来。  
后穴被硕大的性器贯穿，酸麻的快感陡然激生，两处穴眼具是紧紧一缩，叫两个阿周那都忍不住闷哼。  
于是前方的性器也有了动作，两只巨兽在白兔的身体里进出着，把迦尔纳的喘息变成了媚吟。  
两个穴眼都被深深顶到最里面时，花心被龟头研磨，汁水几乎是止不住地流淌，他感觉自己好像要被弄坏掉了，但温柔的抚摸和亲吻却告诉他没事的。  
细细的金链没有被拿掉，正随着动作摇晃，乳头和阴蒂持续地感受到刺激，微痛里又带着难言的快感。  
脖子上的铃铛奏着奇异的曲调，在这暖室里回响，带着几分撩人，叫三个紧密结合在一起的人意乱情迷起来。  
“啊啊……太快了……不要拽……”  
身下不住吞吐性器，阿周那和Alter却勾着链条让它收紧，乳头被拉拽整个乳房都显得挺立起来。  
乳尖上还在滴奶，湿哒哒地渗着白色液体，散发出奶香，时不时被阿周那低头舔上那么一口，酥麻瞬间就把迦尔纳完全席卷了。  
在又一次花心被研磨的颤栗之后，迦尔纳终于意识到自己肚子的异变了。  
他能感觉到在自己因吞吃性器而鼓起的小腹里有着另一个脉搏，扑通扑通的跳着，越发有力有劲。  
就像肚子里有了宝宝一样。  
一旦意识到这点，迦尔纳就感觉有些慌乱了，忙不迭地伸手去抚摸微鼓的肚子。  
在激烈的交合里，那脉搏声越发大了起来，似乎是孩子在抗议似的。  
“慢一点……会戳到孩子的……”他喃喃自语着，却不知这是给两位魔术师的情欲之火又填了一把柴。  
他们当然清楚这具身躯里并没有什么孩子，但借此发挥些情趣倒也有意思，便顺着兔子的意思。  
“迦尔纳怀上了我们的孩子吗？”  
“不知道……应该是……他在我肚子里跳的好激烈……”白兔的眼角流出泪来，过度的快感叫他难以承受。  
“那真是个好孩子。”Alter说着用手轻抚着迦尔纳的小腹，向下延伸后拨弄了一下夹在阴蒂上的小夹子。  
小珠子隔着包皮也感受到了快乐，身下吮吸收缩起来，把两根性器绞缠在肉穴里。  
“被顶到了……”白兔弯了腰，肉棒似乎顶到了包裹孩子的保护膜上，“里面被顶到了……”  
“包着孩子的器官那只能是子宫了。”阿周那握着他的手按在小腹上，“我的东西已经顶到迦尔纳的子宫了吗？”  
“顶到了啊啊……”再顶下去甚至怀疑这位父亲的肉棒能伸进子宫和肚子里的孩子见面了，迦尔纳惊慌地抬起身子。  
“其实……没有。”Alter安抚着他，“是错觉。没事的。”  
但被侵犯到子宫的错觉依旧挥之不去。  
龟头次次都顶进深处，把位于隐蔽处的小口顶开了，后穴则把花心研磨地有些发肿，不住顶弄着。  
阿周那自己也被那样的想象刺激到了情欲，按着迦尔纳的腰把性器埋进深处，从小口里一口气突入。  
“那我要把迦尔纳的子宫灌得满满的了。”精液早已在硬挺的性器里准备好了，在龟头硬生生挺进小口后一股脑地射了出来。  
大量的精液流进了体内，接着Alter等阿周那退出性器后也拉着迦尔纳从前面射了进来，肚子里被射的满满的都是精水，恍惚间白兔只以为自己的子宫里被两位魔术师的精液填满了，自己也忍不住地高潮了。  
下身吐出连绵潮水的时候，连上头两只粉红的花柱也喷出了乳汁，看起来颇为可人。  
魔术师们这才伸手解开那些道具，用手指和嘴唇安抚着酸麻的乳头，吮吸着仍在不住滴落的乳汁。  
好像哺乳似的他张开双臂揽着两个阿周那的脖颈，两人一人一边的吮吸舔咬着他鼓胀的胸口，那股酸胀比起先前要好的多了。  
白兔在高潮之后的余韵中产生了困意，迷迷糊糊间说出了口。  
“我实在是……幸运……”  
阿周那忍不住低笑了起来，向上亲了亲白兔的唇:“因为我们是为迦尔纳的愿望而生的啊。”  
在那片朦胧的混沌之中，他和Alter感受到了兔子的愿望，于是天地间陡然有了光，叫他们拥有了形态，终于得以现界，而他们的使命就是满足兔子那渺小温暖的愿望。  
愿望使们的话并没有被已经睡着迦尔纳听见，他正坠入一个满是胡萝卜的香甜梦境。  
明天，也是令人苦恼的兔子发情期呢。


End file.
